Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is a combination of behavioural hyperactivity, inattentiveness, and impulsiveness. Diagnosis is based on clinical criteria defined in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV TR). ADHD is first and foremost the exaggerated, permanent and continual expression of behavioural manifestations that are not due to educational, pedagogical or socio-economic deprivation.
This disorder is a frequent reason for consultation in child psychopathology. According to studies, its prevalence in the general child population is from 2 to 5%. The signs of inattentiveness may persist beyond childhood and are responsible for social, relational and affective difficulties. Up to 60% of children with ADHD continue to present characteristic symptoms at adult age, although the typical presentation corresponds to completely different criteria (work, relationships, parenthood, etc.). Studies have shown that the disorder is clinically significant at adult age, with dysfunction in professional, familial and affective respects. Moreover, comorbidity is high, and can complicate diagnosis and treatment.
Ritalin® (methylphenidate hydrochloride) is currently the drug most prescribed for treating ADHD, but it is not free from side-effects, which can be severe.
There is still a need for an effective drug for treating ADHD, which should preferably be less toxic than Ritalin.